tensei_slime_lord_of_tempestfandomcom-20200214-history
Get Started
Pulling & Rerolling If you start the game and want to be the best Demon Lord this is for YOU. First, you need to check if you got at least two 6 Stars units, if not, you want to reroll. Between the six set 6-Stars units available, two are the ones we recommend: Gazelle Dwargon: This boy is the best tank in the game, with strong damage for a tank and good self-buff. Milim Nava: Milim is the best damage dealer of the game she is a unit that will help you pass even the hardest stages. If you get them, you are good to go, otherwise, you should take this into account, if you got Gazelle Dwargon and any other 6 stars unit, you can start playing too, but, you must get Gazelle Dwargon. Here each 6 stars units strong points: Best tank of the game, self-buff and good damage. Allies buffer (speed, Atk, Def), can inflict Sleep status, AoE damage with low power. Lower enemy Def, Strong AoE damage. Best single target damage dealer aka Boss Slayer, can inflict Paralyze status Best damage deal of the game AoE damage chance of paralyze. Buff all allies defense damage based on remaining HP and chance of confuse all enemies. If you decide to reroll, here comes some tips to help you know when you are about to pull a 5-star or higher unit. Rimuru will have a crown on his head in a 5-star unit is about to be pulled, although 6-stars can also be pulled. If Rimuru has another slime on his head, it is time to celebrate, as this means that you are guaranteed at least one 6-star character from this pull. Based on everyone's experiences, let me rephrase this. * Crown Rimuru → Guaranteed at least one 5 . If you have some luck, sometimes you get more than one 5 or even 6 will appear. * Totem pole Rimuru → Guaranteed at least one 6 . BUT!!! Occasionally, even without crown or totem pole, normal Rimuru can also give 5 or even 6 . I can say this because I have experienced it myself. Normal Rimuru gave me a rainbow (6 ), a gold (5 ), and a silver (4 ) character, but then the silver character turned into another rainbow, so, I ended up getting 2 rainbow characters. Silver coins and how to use them Silver Coins are the currency of the game and they are important, really important. This is a list of all the thing you can do with silver coins: *Level up your units *Upgrade units *Craft equipment *Upgrade equipment *Buy items from the shop As you can see almost everything uses silver coins but levelling-up units are the worse, as for 6 stars units you will need tons of silver to raise their level, so here is some advice on how to gather silver and how to use it. *First, only level up units you will use to clear stage (your team in short) *You don't need to upgrade units as soon it's possible as you can wait until the unit reaches the max level to do that this as it will help you save silver to do other things in the meantime. *Start crafting equipment you will use for your teams and start to craft them. Below 3 stars and the stats given and the cost are not worth it. *Don't upgrade tiers 1 and 2 equipment as it is a real waste of money. *If you want to buy stamina potions in the shop buy them separately as they will stack up and it's not worth. Here is some advice on gathering silver: *You can sell units 1 and 2 stars because they don't help in the city (loyalty system look the chibi point), you will earn 1000 silvers per stars of the unit you sell *Sell useless gear to the scraping stations, 1 and 2 star gear can be scrapped to get silvers because they don't give much stats in the beginning *Each day you can play the silver coins stage. The second stage gives 10,000 silver per run for 20 stamina (look at the daily stage for more information). Farming Player Exp To farm player Exp there aren't many options at this point in time, the first thing to do is the story stage in normal and hard mode but it's not what you really want because they don't give much exp for the stamina it uses. The second and best choice is to do exp stage as they are available on daily basis and the second stage as it gives 250 exp for 20 stamina until level 55/60 it's the best choice to farm exp. Chibi in the city? Inside your city you will see your units roaming, they change almost each time you go on another screen and come back to the main screen, those chibi may have a heart above their head, if you click on the heart it will disappear but it's not useless at all, rest assured, these little heart bubbles are here to passively increase your loyalty points on this units and also increase the population when you hit a certain number of population your max stamina increase. Loyalty points allow you to unlock new building and level up the special skill of the unit. I would advise taking the hearts of your unit anytime you see one. (If you are playing on your phone, you can hold on the screen a little bit and a glowing effect will appear, and then you can pass it over the chibi to gather the hearts faster) When you click on the unit you will see her loyalty is 38/50, you have to pop heart bubbles until it hits 50 to unlock a new building. Daily stage In this game, there is two kind of daily stage, one is limited by day, and the other by time. The first one is a daily stage to farm materials for upgrading your units, which means breaking the limit level cap by 5 each upgrade, when you begin the game this is not the kind of daily stage you should focus on until your units are almost level max. The second is limited by time, on those stages, you will be able to farm different thing: *Silver coins : *Player Exp : *Gear Exp : Time-limited quest opening time(UTC +00:00): *3: 00 ~ 6: 00 *11: 00 ~ 14: 00 *21: 00 ~ 00:00 I advise you to farm the player exp stage in the beginning to reach lvl 40+ for the chapter 6-6 Boss Ifrit. How to Bind Account Since the transfer code will expire in 3 days, you need to re-login and re-issue a new transfer code. How to Transfer Account If a dialog box appears, tap on yellow button.